Long Hours
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Levy stepped out of her boyfriend's kitchen in search of him and smiled at the adorable sight in front of her. Her giant, muscle-bound boyfriend was curled up on the two-seater sofa, still in his work clothes, with his cat trapped in his arms. Oh well, she'd get to give him his present when she sees him at work tonight. One-shot for Gajevy Love-Love Fest day 4: Work Hours.


**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **So, this is just something I typed up pretty quickly for the Gajevy Love Love Fest, but I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much to _MakeItHale_ who BETAed this even though I emailed her at the _very last moment_ about it! You're amazing!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Gajeel collapsed down onto the couch, groaning as it swallowed him whole. He could hear sounds from the kitchen, but the couch was just too comfy. He shifted slightly, trying to look around the doorframe without getting up. Lily pounced onto his stomach, startling him. He glared down at his black cat before breaking into a grin and scratching roughly behind its ears. He pulled it up into his arms and rolled over to face the back of the couch, completely forgetting about the noises in the kitchen as he drifted off in exhaustion.

* * *

Levy stepped out of her boyfriend's kitchen in search of him and smiled at the adorable sight in front of her. Her giant, muscle-bound boyfriend was curled up on the two-seater sofa, still in his work clothes, with his cat trapped in his arms. He shifted slightly in his sleep and grunted as his long mane of heavy black hair slipped off of the sofa. She glanced carefully over the back of the sofa at him, checking to see if he was still asleep. She giggled quietly as Lily looked back up at her pleadingly from under the giant man.

She shifted Gajeel's hair onto the sofa once more and grabbed the blanket off of the back to lay over the top of him. She began tucking it into place, trying not to disturb him. If he didn't work so many hours, he wouldn't have passed out before she could give him his present. He'd likely be sleeping until his next shift tonight now. She sighed as she freed the little black cat, pulling him up into her arms and kissing the top of his head as she cuddled him. She'd have liked to cuddle Gajeel, but that was out of the question. If she woke him up now, he'd insist on staying up with her.

This wasn't quite what she had planned. She set Lily back down on the sofa, allowing the cat to curl up against Gajeel, rather than _under_ the sleeping giant. She'd get to see her boyfriend at work tonight away. She'd actually had to beg to be allowed to work the night shift tonight, but how else was she going to be able to see Gajeel? If she didn't manage to match up their shifts, she'd barely ever see her boyfriend. He had a habit of sleeping when he wasn't working or at the gym. Of course, if she wasn't working when he was awake, he'd choose her over the gym. Thankfully.

She popped back into the kitchen and grabbed the two plates of omelettes stuffed with cheese, chopped peppers and mushrooms, and ham before returning to sit down on the armchair. She quietly laid Gajeel's plate down on the coffee table and tucked into hers, watching her adorable boyfriend napping on the sofa. She'd see him tonight. She emptied her plate and pulled her keys out of her pocket as she laid the plate down onto the coffee table. She kissed Gajeel's forehead and slipped silently out of the flat as if she had never been there.

* * *

Gajeel frowned as he felt something on top of him. He could feel his belt digging into his side, so surely he hadn't made it to his bed? If he had, he would have thought to get changed, or at least undressed. He cracked open an eye to see Lily staring back at him expectantly. Gajeel yawned as he began stretching, smiling as he realised he'd been covered by the blanket from the back of the couch. His girlfriend must have come in while he'd been asleep. He threw the blanket back up over the back where it belonged and rolled over.

He stared at the omelette. He _knew_ he hadn't made that. Had Levy made it for him? He glanced around his eerily silent flat before poking a finger at the cold food. He'd taught her to make omelettes last week, but he hadn't expected her to make him one. He scratched at the stubble on his chin and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the date, wondering why something was silently nagging in the back of his mind. He looked back at the omelette and groaned. There'd been someone in the kitchen when'd he'd come home. His girlfriend had come over to make him breakfast and he'd fallen asleep.

He sat up and paused, staring at the empty plate in front of the chair. She hadn't come to make him breakfast; she'd come to have breakfast _with him_. He looked back at his phone and frowned again. He opened his last message, rereading Juvia's rapidly typed message. What had he missed? His girlfriend had made him brunch before, but she'd normally have already been up for a couple of hours with a book. What was so special about today? He scrolled back to read the previous message that Juvia had sent while he'd still been at work. At least Levy bothered remembering that he wasn't allowed his phone on at work.

' _Happy birthday, Gajeel-kun! Levy-san says hi! Levy-san is planning something, but Juvia isn't allowed to tell! Sleep well!_ '

Gajeel cringed as he reread the message a third time. Not only was it his birthday, making him _even older_ than his girlfriend for the next three months, she'd planned to have breakfast with him for it. She'd planned breakfast and he'd just passed out on the couch. Maybe he should phone into work sick? If he did that, then he could at least spend the evening with Levy. That worked, right? Maybe Juvia would cover his shift if he told her just how badly he'd messed up? Yeah, he'd phone Juvia. She'd help him out and then she'd maybe even let him surprise Levy with him managing to _finally_ get someone to swap with him. She'd been asking him to take tonight off for two months, so she'd be happy right? He tapped the call button.

"Hey, Juvia..."

* * *

"Dammit...today just couldn't get any damn worse, could it?!" He grumbled as he heard the click of his sign-in card being accepted.

He threw his bag in through the office door. It landed exactly where he wanted it to, but he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He'd messed up his girlfriend's plans for his birthday and now she wasn't speaking to him. He hadn't _meant_ to forget it was his birthday. He'd just have to make some serious effort to make up for it when her birthday came around. If she was talking to him. She wouldn't break up with him over this shit, would she? It was just another day as far as he was concerned. He hadn't celebrated it since he'd found himself completely alone what felt like an entire lifetime ago.

He sighed as he walked up to the clipboard that held his list. He quickly skimmed over it, deciding to start with the heavier items for the further away destinations. It just wasn't fair. He didn't care about his birthday, so why was she making such a big deal about it? Now he wasn't going to even be able to speak to her because she was damn well sulking! If she'd been that bothered, she should have just woke him up instead of making him more comfortable. Even if they had only been together for six months, she should have known he wouldn't have been upset with her for waking him. This was just stupid!

He glared at the person waving _happily_ at him before going back to his list. He blinked and looked back up. His gut twisted as he seen large hazel eyes fighting the need to water. He took a step forward as he recognised the quivering bottom lip. She'd damn well tried to surprise him by turning up for the same damn shift...and he'd just glared at her. He was a complete asshole. He'd just _glared_ at her for coming up with a pretty damn amazing present.

He marched up to her and pulled her into his arms. Then felt a fist in his gut. Ok, he deserved that. He held in the groan of pain as he released her and tried to straighten up. He smirked down at her and ruffled her hair, knocking half of it out of her little blue ponytail in the process. He pulled back slightly as her hazel eyes bored furiously into him. He was in trouble. He was in _serious_ trouble. He wouldn't have glared at the seemingly random _happy_ person if he hadn't been in a bad mood and he wouldn't have been in a bad mood if she'd just text him back!

That wasn't going to stand up. Not against his angry little shrimp. Shit.

"Hey, Shrimp." He smirked, trying not to gulp as her glare hardened. "This wouldn't happen to be why Juvia wouldn't switch shifts with me, would it?" He added, remembering he did actually have a few cards of his own. He could totally win this.

"Well, I did have to promise Juvia that I'd help her with her gift shopping for Gray to get her to swap shifts with me." She deadpanned, her tone making Gajeel shift uncomfortably. He wasn't going to lose this. "The boss wasn't too keen to let me work this shift."

"Well, eh, he does know about us, so..." Gajeel offered as he tried to hold his voice steady. She wasn't going to win.

"Oh? I hadn't known." She replied sarcastically, her cheeks now beginning to puff. Shit, he seriously needed to start playing his cards.

"Well, I was trying to get Juvia to switch with me so that I could surprise ya when I turned up at yers when I should have been at work." He blurted out, internally cursing at how unromantic that sounded.

"Oh, so you _did_ actually try to get tonight off?" She returned, her cheeks growing. He bit down hard on the inside of his lip.

"Of course I did, Shrimp. Ya wanted me to, right? Were ya trying to avoid me by trying to get me to take off a shift ya were working?" He replied, trying to sound hurt through his put-on annoyed tone. Oh, yes, he wasn't going to lose this.

"No." She frowned, her glare fading as her cheeks remained half-puffed. "I only did it once you couldn't get your shift changed; why do you have to work such stupid hours?"

"The boss needs someone to work the nightshift and I'm one of the only ones who'll do it." He grunted, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "How come ya didn't wake me up?" Card number three.

"Oh, I figured since you were so tired, I'd better let you sleep." She smiled, her adorable puffed cheeks now just a memory. "We _do_ have all of tonight."

"Yay, all of the night shift working together." He snorted, making sure she got his sarcasm. Bad idea. _Really_ bad idea. The cheeks were back.

"I hadn't realised you hated working with me so much." She glared past him, her cheeks at full-puff.

"Shit, Shrimp, ya know that's not what I meant!" He groaned, beginning to sort her ponytail to make her look a little less dishevelled. It was hard enough without her looking like that. "I just meant it would have been more... _comfy_ if we could have spent the night at home together." 'Comfy' wasn't the right word, but he wasn't about to say something mushy like 'romantic'.

"Look, you're stuck with me now whether you like it or not." She puffed, turning around and storming off.

He wasn't sure if he'd won that or lost that, but he'd certainly been rewarded for it. He watched her ass as her hips swung while she walked away. Definitely rewarded. Maybe this was actually going to be a good birthday? He jogged after her, clipboard still in hand, as he decided he could _maybe_ push his luck. He had all night with her and he wasn't about to be a complete jerk who watched her ass from a distance. He didn't let anyone else do it, so he wasn't going to do it himself. Not when he could use the darken shadows as an excuse to stay close to her. His empty hand made contact with its target and squeezed.

"Eek! Gajeel!" She squeaked, spinning around to glare at him again.

"I just thought ya should know how much I like my surprise." He growled down to her quietly, using her ass to pull her closer. It wasn't _his_ fault his arm had ended up around her; she'd done that to herself.

"Gajeel, we're at work." She mumbled back, her gaze dropping to his chest as she avoided his eyes. He tensed his pecs and watched her ears change colour.

"Ya're the one that organised that." He smirked back, leaning forward to graze the top of her pink ear with his teeth.

"Gajeel!" She squirmed, trying to pull away as his hand held her in place.

"Relax, Shrimp," he grinned as he squeezed her ass again, "I'm just teasing. I do really like my surprise though." He finished, releasing her ass and cupping her cheek instead. "Best birthday present I've had in years."

"Oh, this wasn't your present!" Levy giggled, looking back up in complete amusement. "I got you this." She added, pulling a little box out of her pocket.

"Thanks." He frowned as he stared at the box.

He took it out of her hand and inspected it. It was just a black box, like the ones that hold jewellery. Had she gotten him a new stud? Which one would he even take out to put her one in? Was there anywhere he could get a new one? Well, there was _there_ , but depending on what the new stud _was_ it could just be weird. If she'd gotten him a black cat like the ones he'd gotten her a couple of weeks ago for the hell of it, _that_ was not the place to have it. He opened the box.

He stared at the ring, taking in every little bit of detail that he could. It was a dragon that wound around on itself, its head looking back over thick leathery-looking wings as its tail reached down towards where his knuckle would be. He could see all the individual scales along its body and its tiny red eyes. The ring was made of a heavy, dark grey metal that had been stained with black to make all the tiny details stand out. It was beautiful. She'd really gotten him _this_? She'd made him breakfast, switched to the night shift – which she _hated_ – and gotten him this ring. Shit, was she-?

"Sh-Shrimp, a-are ya, ya know, proposing?" He stumbled, gaping at her. "It's not as if I don't want to marry ya or anything, it's just we've only been together for six months, ya know? Hell, we don't even live together yet- Are ya ok?" He frowned as he realised her face was easily the colour of his eyes.

"I-I wasn't- I didn't- Really, I-" She stammered. He loved being able to make such a literary person lose the ability to form simple sentences.

"Thank fuck." He sighed, a soft smile across his lips as he moved in to kiss her. "How can I ask ya if ya ask me first?" He smirked, chuckling as her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened.

He pulled her in and kissed her. He slipped his other arm around her as she finally started to kiss him back. Her urgency seemed to grow, her tongue gliding across his bottom lip. He chuckled into the kiss and felt her cheeks puff slightly. He knew if he opened his eyes, she'd look irresistibly cute; it was already hard enough keeping this to just a kiss. She bit his lip, causing him to growl in response. He slipped his hand down onto her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leant forward into him. He happily took the hint and stepped back against the shelving unit as she rolled her hips against him, groaning into his mouth.

"Fuck...Shrimp...Shrimp, we're at- Oh fuck." He groaned, biting down hard on his own lip as he pulled away to try to get air. "We need to-"

A giggle came up from where Levy had buried her face into his chest. He glared down at the blue mop of waves that shook slightly as she continued to laugh at him. That just wasn't funny. She had just been damn well teasing him and now he was going to be fucking hard for the rest of the damn night! Hell, for that, he was going to make sure she was bloody walking weird all night! He'd show her! He'd just have to slip his fingers a little further down and-

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked, her head jolting upwards so she was staring wide-eyed back at him.

"Just getting ya back, Shortie." He smirked, quickly stealing another kiss. "And anyway, if we don't get this lot finished," he began, lifting his hand that held the clipboard back up from her ass to wave at her, "we won't get finished early."

"Wait, we can finish early?" She frowned suspiciously back at him.

"Yeah, then we can try out some new ideas." He grinned, a quiet growl escaping him. "Then, maybe, we could call up yer landlord."

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, ya didn't say anything when I mentioned living together," he smirked, catching her lips again, "so I figured ya didn't mind the idea," he continued, grazing his teeth along her delicate jaw line, "in which case, ya won't be needing yer place anymore." He finished, nudging the collar of her shirt out of the way to nip at her collarbone.

"O-Oh really?" She returned, trying to sound challenging as her breath hitched.

"Hmm, ya saying ya don't want to move in with me?" He murmured, rolling his hips.

"You're just wanting someone to help you with your mortgage." She deadpanned, pulling back from him.

"That thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I won't argue with that," he replied, sounding suspiciously thoughtful, before turning his expression dark and he lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "as long as I get to make it up to ya."

Levy's pupils widened as she absently bit her lip. Damn she was cute. He wanted to know what delicious thoughts were going through her wonderfully creative imagination. Those books of hers, that she apparently only had for their friend Erza, had certainly led them to some interesting situations. He quietly hummed to himself as he wondered if she had any new books for the redhead. He blinked as he felt something move against him, quickly finding his girlfriend still awkwardly attached to him.

"Ya wanting down already?" He teased, moving his hand back to squeeze her ass.

"Yes," she pouted, taking her arms from around his neck to fold in front of her chest, "and anyway, I'm sure it would be more 'comfy' for you if I was riding you at home, right?" She smirked, causing him to splutter.

He looked away from her as he lowered her back down to the floor, ignoring the heat radiating from his cheeks while his ears burned away happily. He coughed quietly, trying not to stare as she spun around and _bounced_ away. He may not win every argument, but he was rewarded after every one. Hell, his girlfriend was even going to move in with him after this one. He stood watching her bending over to pick her own clipboard back up off of the floor where she must have left it when he arrived. Damn, he was the luckiest man alive. And not just because she was going to ride him when they got home.

He slipped his ring on and looked down at his clipboard; seven more hours and he could go _home_ with his little shrimp.


End file.
